The Dangers of Eavesdropping
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: An overheard conversation drives home Jason's place in things.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here! It all belongs to WWE.

Note: There is a little bit of Dean/Renee but only a bit. 'Letty' is the nickname of Kurt's RL youngest daughter and Gia is my nickname for his wife.

S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*

Jason was feeling good as he headed to the Shield locker room after a talk with his dad. He was a tag champion, he was part of a legendary faction. Sure, most of the fans, and a lot of the boys didn't agree, to the point of saying that when Ambrose got back from his injury, no one would be able to protect him from the Lunatic's wrath. Jason wasn't listening, he knew he was better than Ambrose and he was going to prove it. Roman and Seth were still being standoffish to him, but he knew he could win them over and when Ambrose came back, Jason would be securely set in what had been the Lunatic's spot.

As he entered the dressing room, he found Roman and Seth sitting on the sofa, looking at Seth's phone.

"How's the arm feeling, Deano?" Roman was asking.

" _It still hurts like a motherfucker,"_ Ambrose's gravelly voice came from the phone. _"But it's getting better. Doc says everything's looking better than he could've hoped, all things considered, and I'll be starting PT in a couple of weeks."_

Jason paused, not sure what to do. He didn't really care if Ambrose didn't like him being part of the Shield, but he didn't want to alienate Roman and Seth, so he hung back.

"How're you holding up, man? 'Ne said you were about to climb the walls," Seth said.

" _I'm BORED! The novelty of being able to wake in my own bed and not have to rush off to the airport got old by the third day I wasn't tranked out on painkillers. I mean, it's nice being home and being here with Blue, but I'm bored. I wanna get back on the road and work."_

"Dude, you're a ways from that," Seth said with a laugh. "Take it easy and enjoy it. God knows you've earned it. Hunter was telling me that almost no one that he can think of has been able to work on the top tier for five years straight without taking time off for an injury, even Taker didn't do that."

" _I know, but I'm tired of being a house husband. Daytime TV sucks, and I can't really work out because of my arm and there's only so many times I can sit out in the hot tub or go swimming."_

Jason felt a stab of sympathy for his rival. He knew how boring things could get with an injury.

"So, did you get a chance to watch the match?" Roman was asking.

" _Yup. Just got done with my notes."_

"Wait, how're you taking notes?"

" _Ne got me one of those Dragonspeak things for Christmas. It's cool too. Makes it easier for me to text her when I've taken a painkiller. First time I tried to text her with my left hand AND on painkillers, I was so incoherent, she thought something was wrong with me and freaked out. Anyway, I did watch your match."_

Jason listened in astonishment as Ambrose went over the match they'd had earlier, pointing out what had looked good and what needed a little work, and every comment was right.

"Thanks, Deano," Roman said when Ambrose was done and began yawning and grumbling about his arm. "Take a pill and get some rest. We need our Lunatic back."

" _Yeah, that was something I wanted to talk to you guys about,"_ Ambrose said, sounding a little more awake than he had before. _"I know you guys aren't happy about Kurt putting Jordan in with Seth, but try not to be so obvious about it."_

That seemed to trigger Seth and Roman because they both started complaining about Jason, about how annoying he was and how they were about to strangle him for thinking that he was going to take Ambrose's place in the Shield.

" _Boys, I know! This sucks six kinds of ass for me too, but it's not his fault I got hurt. And before you start, Seth, it's not your fault either. I know he's annoying, but just try not be so obvious about not liking him."_

"We're trying, Deano, but it's hard," Roman said softly. "We miss you and him acting like he's going to take your place is pissing us both off."

" _Look at it this way, you're getting to show what leaders you are by giving a young talent a leg up. Remember how bad we were when we first showed up and everyone still worked with us and gave us tips? I'm not saying you gotta be BFFs with him, but just don't act like dicks, okay? You can't help him win fans over, but don't sabotage him either."_

"Okay, Dean, we'll be nice to him, for you. But if the little punk keeps acting like he's going to take your spot, we reserve the right to knock his ass out," Roman growled.

" _That's all I ask,"_ Dean said, with a deep yawn.

"Go to bed, Dean. We'll talk to you tomorrow." Seth said with a smile. They said goodnight and Seth hung up.

"Do we really have to be nice to Jordan?" Roman asked, softly.

"We told Dean we'd try, he'll know if we haven't," Seth said. "Okay, let's get going before they shut the place down."

Jason knew he'd need to make his presence known or they'd know he'd been eavesdropping. Squaring his shoulders and trying not to look as gutted as he felt, he knocked on the door. "Hey guys."

Both men looked up and Jason saw annoyance and disdain flash across both men's features before Seth made himself smile. "Hey, what's up?"

Reminding himself that letting them know that he'd been eavesdropping on a private conversation wouldn't make this easier, Jason made himself smile back. "Dad wanted me to let you guys know that he'll be leaving soon, so we need to get going."

Both men nodded and got to their feet, grabbing their bags. After a quick, shared glance, Roman smiled a clearly forced smile at Jason, "Hey, do you want to ride with us? We're going to be stopping for dinner before we hit the hotel."

Jason shook his head, "No. I told my dad I'd ride with him. He's really tired due to Letty teething and Gia having the flu, so I'm going to drive so he can sleep." It was a total lie, at least the driving part, but after what he just heard, he'd be damned if he'd accept a ride.

Later, as he drove his exhausted father to the hotel, Jason thought about what he'd heard. Ambrose might be stuck at home, but he was still very much a part of the Shield. Reigns and Rollins had never sat down with him and gone over the matches or discussed what needed to be improved on for next time. He finally realized what the boys had been trying to tell him: He was never going to be part of the Shield. He was an unwanted substitute, a seat warmer for Ambrose and as soon as Ambrose was cleared to wrestle again, he would be coming back for his spot and his guys.

Bitterly remembering that Ambrose had admonished Reigns and Rollins to be nicer to him and that they'd only complied because they knew Ambrose would know that they hadn't, Jason told himself that in the long run, it wouldn't matter. He was the son of the General Manager and he knew that his dad was planning big things for him. This Shield thing was just a stepping stone to what he deserved and Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose would be a distant memory and wishing they'd been nicer to him when they'd had the chance. He'd show them all.

The End


End file.
